


Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: The aftermath of Infinity War.





	Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby

  
  


“Oh, god.” Steve whispered, defeated. His blue eyes were nothing of hopeless and despaired.

His whole body went numb as he felt down on his knees where Bucky turned into ashes. His heart was broken all over to see his best friend gone for the second time without him being able to do anything. 

With a snap of Thanos’ fingers, everyone started to fade and turn to ashes. 

The Captain was speechless. He didn’t know what to do or what to say anymore. His teammate slowly emerged from the jungle. He knew it in his heart that not everyone will appear. Vision was gone. Wanda was gone.  _ Bucky was gone _ .

“STEVE!” 

His head whipped toward the sound and Natasha emerged from the jungle. He felt a heavy weight in his heart lifted for a little. He could clearly see that she was relief to see him there.

“Where’s Sam?” Nat asked. “Where’s Wanda? Barnes?”

“All gone.” He replied as tear fell from his eyes.

Steve felt her arms enveloped him and the Captain immediately leaned into her touch. 

“Let’s go back.” She whispered as her hand stroked his blond hair. “Come on.”

His body compiled and followed Natasha as he stood on his feet. He only saw General Okoye, Lord M’Baku, Colonel Rhodes, Thor, Rocket, and Bruce.

“Is...is this all that left?” He stammered.

Thor nodded but he didn’t say another word. A vehicle came to pick them up and one soldier reported that Princess Shuri and Dowager Queen Ramonda were safe.

They rode back to the Capital city of Wakanda, straight to the palace where Shuri was waiting for them at the landing pad.

“Where’s T’Challa?” Shuri asked when she saw Okoye stepped out of the vehicle. The General didn’t say anything but avoided eye contact with the Princess. “Where’s T’Challa?”

No one answered her and Shuri knew the answer. The Princess hugged the General tightly and cried. No one said anything as they helped the injured to the infirmary. Steve’s ribs were broken from the fight with Thanos and Shuri insisted that he should stay in the infirmary for a night. Natasha had minor bruises and cut but she refused to leave the Captain’s side. Steve’s torso was all wrapped up in bandage 

Everyone was clearly had their own way of mourning.

Steve still looked haunted by what he saw. His blue eyes empty as he sat on his bed, not moving and inched and stared blankly out the window. 

“Steve, look at me.” She said but there was no response from him so she tried again. “Steve, look at me.”

He seemed to snap out of it enough to turn his head to her direction. His lips were quivering. He looked afraid, something that Natasha never seen before.

“Nat…” that was all he could say before he swallowed hard. “They...they…all gone.”

Nat got on his bed and straddled his legs. Her hand cupped his face. Tears fell from his eyes as every emotion hit him hard. He failed again. He failed to do the one job he signed up for since the very beginning. To protect the innocent lives. Now his friends were gone. Bucky, Sam, T’Challa, Wanda, Vision, and the talking tree he just met, Groot. 

He lost everyone again. If he could just fight harder or do something with the gauntlet. 

_ Only if… _

He didn’t know what happened with Tony’s team either. From what Bruce said, they left on the spaceship of Ebony Maw and there was no contact ever since.  

Tony...there was so many things to say, to apologize, and Steve might not have the chance to mend everything. 

He buried his face in Natasha’s neck and cried. She didn’t say anything and held him there, patting his back and fingers combed his hair, trying her best to soothe him. 

“We will get them back.” She promised. “We will do anything to get them back.” 

Steve held her tighter. Natasha was the only constant in his life since they worked at SHIELD together. She became friend, partner, and after she joined him on the run, his lover.

“How, Nat? I don’t see a way.” He murmured. “How are we going to fight against Thanos?”

“No matter what we do. We are going to do it all together like we always did.”

Steve smiled at her word. They had been through thick and thin together. Since New York, SHIELD, Sokovia, London, Frankfurt, and now at the end of the world. She was always there for him.

Natasha leaned down and kissed him. Steve reciprocated without any hesitation. She was still here, safe and sound in his arms. Her petite body felt right against his.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He replied and kissed her again.

Natasha held him tightly. Hands searched every inch of his skin. A very confirmation that she needed that he was still here. It was helping her calm her fear of losing him. 

Steve abruptly pulled away. “Nat…”

She opened her eyes, only to see the shocking expression on his face. He didn’t look well. His face was pale and getting more...  _ transparent? _

“No, Steve….” The realization hit her hard. “Shuri!!!!!!!” Natasha screamed from the top of her lung. “Someone help.”

His body started to turn into ashes. He looked horrified in a way she never seen him like this. His right hand that held her face was gone.

“Nat, I’m sorry.” He said and tears fell from his eyes

“Steve, NO!” She grabbed his left arms, only to see it disperse faster. She pulled her hand away as of his skin burn. “Baby, no. Stay with me.”

She couldn’t stop herself from crying. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips one last time. Shuri, Rhodey, and Okoye ran in after they heard Natasha screamed, only to witness the most heartbreaking scene.

“I wish we have more ti…” that was all he could say before he completely disappeared.

“STEVE!!!!!!” Nat screamed again and broke down.

 

_ God, why? Why you have to take him away from me?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry satan makes me do this
> 
> no beta all mistake is mine.


End file.
